


You Found Me

by Thegoldenlock



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenlock/pseuds/Thegoldenlock
Summary: Sergei is very happy to have a cute and patient girlfriend, especially when his past comes back to haunt him at the most inconvenient times.





	You Found Me

The sound of the clock on the wall ticks loudly in the background as the two young adults sit in bed. Things were heating up for the couple but, suddenly, the man had frozen and all activities came to an end.

She is only in her underwear. A cute, lacy white bra and matching panties. Probably something she prepared carefully just for this special night. 6 months together with the man of her dreams.

The short and pink haired woman glances up at the much larger man as the silence drags on. She can see how the man's knuckles has turned white from how hard he grips the shirt he just took off. She's soon very aware of what's wrong. Soft pink eyes takes in the sight of his pale and very scarred chest. Some long, some deep, some barely there. White lines decorating his fit body. Sergei must be anxious over letting her see him for the very first time.

"We can stop, if you want. " She says softly, a small smile on her peach colored lips as she breaks the silence. "I don't mind."

Her kind eyes moves over her boyfriend's bare skin: his side, and chest. She knew it was bad, but she had no idea just how scarred the Russian man was. She has just become to understand how badly he was hurt in his childhood and how much it's still affecting him. How exposed he must feel in this moment. Undressed and vulnerable. 

The man stays silent for a bit longer before he answers. "I am sorry, Mattie" His voice is low, and accent is heavy.

Mathilda shakes her head before she places a small kiss to Sergei's exposed shoulder, on the dark and deep scar there. She feels how he tenses slightly at the touch, just to slowly come to relax against her again. A drawn out sigh leaves his lips. As if a breath he was holding finally leaves him. 

"I love you." She whispers, feeling that she needs to tell him just that in this moment. Mathilda wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face to his strong chest. Silence surrounds them once more, but this time the clock on the wall isn´t as noisy as earlier.

Sergei stares into the distance for a long moment. His chest had felt tight and it was hard to breathe, but it is as if Mathilda´s arms cures him. As the feeling starts to fade he looks down and watches Mathilda's arms around his scarred body, his damaged and marked body. His features grow softer at the sight.

Ever since the Abby, no one but his team, his family, has seen him undressed. He's ashamed, and feels guilty over the marks on him. Concerned what people would think. He had been called a monster in the past and for good reasons. 

His eyes wander over his girlfriend's arms, pale and skinny, to her hands. She's still there with him, and she told him she loves him. Mathilda is a shy girl but in his time of weakness she always stand strong. Sergei's chest grow warm at the thought, and he touches her forehead, stroking the skin there softly with his thumb. 

"I am very happy you …. found me." He says, his affection for her shining through.


End file.
